


it only takes twenty-four hours

by EYEBANDAGE (NOSEBANDAGE)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Equal Opportunity Household, Everyone GIVES and TAKES, Gamer Wonwoo is H-word, He's not really a GAMER gamer though, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Resolved Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOSEBANDAGE/pseuds/EYEBANDAGE
Summary: but we both know it's not enough.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. 12:00AM

wonwoo loves games. 

to be more specific, he likes solving problems, and games _always_ come with some type of problem. tonight is not that different; at least not in essence. instead of the screen of his computer projecting a harsh, unforgiving light on his face, there’s a diffused warmth coming from the cheap, flickering fluorescents above him that peppers kisses against the sharp angle of his jaw, and in his grip is something very, _very_ different from the cool surface of his wireless mouse.

there’s a heat building in his stomach, little pinpricks of adrenaline teasing his skin. his other hand reaches up to just barely cup at the side of a man’s face, rubbing his thumb curiously against the flush of pink on the tanned cheeks. it’s a known fact that wonwoo runs cold, even during the peak of the summer season, but the warmth of the man’s body against his and the lack of proper ventilation in the bathroom leaves a thin sheen of sweat on his skin that makes him feel dirty in all the best ways. 

he feels the grip on his waist tighten like the coil of snake enveloping its prey, and it sends a shiver up his spine to know it’ll leave evidence of tonight in the morning, evidence he can admire in the quiet of his own home, under the heavy blankets on his bed. 

wonwoo’s eyes shift from the apple of the man’s throat upwards to eyes that he knows are just as dark, just as heady, as his. he doesn’t know who initiates it, doesn’t really care, but there’s a desperate, open press of heat against his mouth that elicits a small groan of satisfaction from his throat, desperation he more than happily reciprocates. he moves his hand to grip at the back of the man’s neck, fingers sensually massaging the muscle as his tongue slips past the other’s lips, his tongue made to explore the unfamiliar expanse of his partner’s mouth. the man is just as eager, his own tongue colliding against wonwoo’s until they both settle into a smooth rhythm of kissing and being kissed, leading and being led. 

it’s all instinct, all visceral; all hands, mouth, and hips; but wonwoo knows better than to succumb to the desires of his dick. he slowly pulls away, but not without swiping the tip of his tongue against the sharp tip of the man’s canine, and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of the other’s mouth. 

“name,” wonwoo mumbles against the crook of the man’s neck as he nuzzles his nose into it the skin. a warm breath fans against the shell of his ear and he can feel the heat in his gut move outwards through the rest of his body: to his fingers, to his toes, to his half-erect cock. wonwoo gives a tentative lick to the man’s skin, the taste against his tongue more addicting than he’d care to admit. the man groans at this and finally has the mind to speak, his voice hoarse and wanting when he does so,

“it’s mingyu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my pseud... for THE NASTY   
> i've not written anything this risque since i was like  
> 15 LMAOOOOOOOOOO im cryin
> 
> anyways submissiveness does not necessarily mean u bottom ok  
> this is me exploring that bc im projecting(:
> 
> skskksks


	2. 1:00AM

his name rolls off wonwoo’s tongue like a prayer. is it a plead to the gods? a thanks to the heavens? he’s not so sure which holds more authority in the heat of the locked stall, both enough of a reason to inspire the drawled-out letters that slink past his swollen lips and into mingyu’s own.

it’s already been an hour and wonwoo is pleasantly surprised mingyu’s still matching him stride for stride. he finds it curious how mingyu’s more than happy to let him set the pace despite the painful hardness trapped inside his jeans, desperately throbbing at every heated touch wonwoo offers to his body. 

it’s not a secret that wonwoo likes to take things slow, not to those who know him. he likes savoring the appetizer before indulging in the main dish, and sex is no different. he drowns in the way his toes clench after a long session of foreplay, when he’s finally filled to the brim and spent beyond belief after every torturous stop-and-go he’s endured—and initiated—so far. the only problem, wonwoo’s realized, is that one-night stands are not exactly the best breeding grounds for finding a partner who can take his angled, hard form and make him pliant with just a touch.

in the past, his trysts were always fast and filthy. they were as enjoyable as a ten-minute fuck could be, but none left him weightless. none left him so far gone that he’d forget his own name or how to will his body to breathe. he’d experienced it the few times he let his heart take part during the tangle of limbs and exchange of heat, but it was so long ago and so desperately tucked away that it only remained in his memory as documentation of where and how he likes it.

at some point, he stopped hunting down the instant gratification one-night stands offered him, opting to replace the sensation with lone explorations of his own body that ultimately had him coming the same way anyhow. that’s why he’s so surprised at all of this, at how willing he is to have mingyu slip his fingers past the waistband of his jeans after a night of stolen glances and inviting looks. 

wonwoo doesn’t even notice when the button and zipper of his jeans come undone, quick work against mingyu’s eager fingers—he's too busy focusing on the teeth scraping against the pulse at his neck. mingyu eventually pulls away from wonwoo admire the purple mark blooming into sight, a mark he's planted and tended to. it’s impossible for wonwoo to miss how mingyu's whole body tenses upon seeing his own handiwork, to not notice the hungry rut against his thigh. it’s also impossible for him to stop the impatient whine that comes out of him. he likes to take things slow, yes, but there is such a thing as _too_ slow. 

mingyu senses the restlessness build up in the body flushed against him, but still he takes his time with his exploration. wonwoo doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing, head filled up with other, more important thoughts such as the hand roaming his side, underneath his sweater. he’s too focused on how mingyu drums his fingers upwards, counting each rib, supplying a nip at wonwoo’s neck after each one he passes. when mingyu reaches the curve of wonwoo’s chest, the muscle firm against his heated hand, wonwoo notices a lascivious smile appear on mingyu’s face. it’s almost calculating how mingyu grazes the hardening nub of wonwoo’s nipple with just the right amount of pressure, at just the right time. his other nipple reacts to the sensation, contentment spreading though him like a seismic wave. it becomes just as stiff as the other and pokes visibly against the soft texture of his sweater as if calling for mingyu’s touch.

“more.” 

wonwoo wills the word to come out more assertive than it does, but it doesn’t matter. as hushed as it comes out, it’s still enough to encourage and reassure mingyu into giving him what he wants. the sudden electric sensation that results from mingyu pinching at his chest repeatedly with varying amounts of force pulls a chocked sound from wonwoo’s throat as he arches his body needily against mingyu, craving the friction, the slight pain. 

_more, more, more_. 

from where his arms are at, draped around mingyu’s neck, wonwoo presses the blunt tips of his fingers into taut skin, digging his nails in when mingyu’s hot and wet tongue slides up to greet his own once more. mingyu urges wonwoo’s tongue into his mouth every now and then, using teeth when he feels overwhelmed and overeager, aiming to express even an ounce of his need to wonwoo. 

it’s well-expressed and well-received.

wonwoo’s head knocks back against the door when they momentarily break apart, panting roughly against mingyu’s cheek as mingyu does the same against his ear. if someone were to come in, hasty in their need to break the seal or to take a breather from the intoxicating haze of the dance floor, wonwoo has no doubt they would be caught. the noises coming out of both of them and the smell of sweat mixed with desire is more than enough to damn them. it’s a good thing wonwoo doesn’t care. it’s an even better thing that mingyu doesn’t seem to either. plus, it’d be a lie to say the risk doesn’t churn their stomachs in just the right way.

the building feeling of pleasure swallows wonwoo’s senses with mingyu’s hands on every part of his body, searching for the buttons that need to be pressed for wonwoo to surrender himself completely. wonwoo feels good, the sounds coming out of him doing no justice in hiding the fact, but he still wants _more_.

wonwoo sucks his own lower lip into his mouth as his fingers find purchase in mingyu’s hair. he gives mingyu’s head a slight tug back, hard enough for him to hear mingyu swallow harshly in anticipation, but not hard enough to hurt. mingyu’s neck is exposed and vulnerable, his face questioning and innocent even with spit-slick lips and dilated eyes. he’s waiting for wonwoo to tell him what he wants, to be told what to do, to know what’s next. the only problem is that wonwoo knows himself well, probably too well. he knows that as knowledgeable as he is about communication via the written word, he’s not as competent in verbally expressing the important things when it counts—and this is one of those situations where it counts. his life isn’t a fairytale so he knows won’t magically gain the ability to speak out his desires from some enchanted cat. so he does something better, something that even the jeon wonwoo of this universe can do. he _shows_ mingyu what he wants.

with a quick and effortless move, wonwoo switches their positions so it’s now mingyu cornered between his arms, the latter’s back hitting the door with a soft _thump._ from the hour and then some they’ve invested into exploring one another’s body, wonwoo has come to realize that, unlike him, mingyu doesn’t hide a single thing. he’s obvious in what he likes and what he doesn’t like. the best part? he doesn’t hesitate to praise wonwoo in all the ways wonwoo didn’t know he wanted, much less needed. 

so, if all the sugar-sweet words mumbled against the shell of his ear during a heated make-out session was enough to send all the blood down south, then the prospect of mingyu all-too-willingly telling wonwoo how good he is at taking him is enough to get him on his knees in a dirty, cramped nightclub bathroom.

without missing a beat, mingyu’s hand automatically comes to rest on the broad expanse of wonwoo’s shoulders, as if being directed by some unseen, higher power. the look of wonwoo on his knees, peering past his heavy eyelids up to him with his mouth slightly parted sends a shudder through mingyu, his cock giving an overly-enthusiastic twitch at the sight. it has wonwoo laughing in that quiet and low way of his, an amused smirk appearing on his lips.

“hungry?” wonwoo playfully chides as his fingers dance over mingyu’s zipper, ridding everything that stands between him and the hottest part of mingyu that he wants buried deep inside him as soon as possible.

“s-starving...”

“mmm. me too.” wonwoo mumbles once mingyu’s dark jeans pool around his ankles. he licks his lips at the sight before him, eyeing the obvious outline begging to escape from its restraint, and who is he to deny the both of them of what’s to come? he snaps the elastic against the protrusion of mingyu’s hip bone beneath his firm and golden skin, using the moan that escapes from the man above him as a chance to finally pull the garment down, revealing flesh that wonwoo is definitely _not_ disappointed in. 

if mingyu were a god, then wonwoo’s worship comes in the form of his flattened tongue dragging up against the underside of mingyu’s heavy cock. once he reaches the tip, he circles the end of his tongue against the head as his hand takes care of the rest, giving the base a small pump. wonwoo doesn’t know why, but the taste of sweat and pre-come that translates to his tongue has him feeling like he’d been starved and denied of this pleasure for several lifetimes.

so he takes what he is owed and brings his lips forward to take in the head without warning, humming in satisfaction when a sense of fullness overtakes his mouth. mingyu’s cock twitches at the wet heat enveloping it, and at the same time he lets out a guttural moan that wonwoo’s sure can be heard from outside. he notices mingyu’s hands resting timidly at his sides, as if he’s unsure of what to do with them, a complete 180° from before. 

it’s cute, wonwoo thinks, for a man this beautiful, fit, and tall to be self-conscious when he’s on the receiving end.

eager to get a rise out of him, wonwoo takes more of mingyu into his mouth, and every centimeter wonwoo takes in leaves mingyu more and more breathless. he lets his tongue wander where it can, exploring the flesh. he knows better than to map out the veins and form of a man he’ll only be with once, but still, he commits the spots that make mingyu louder to memory. his fingers ghost up the side of mingyu’s thighs, to the defined outlines running across his stomach. he then brings one hand to grab mingyu’s and leads it to the back of his head. mingyu understands the silent demand with ease, and with a nervous noise of acknowledgement, he cups his hand against wonwoo’s head so that his thumb caresses the latter’s hollowed cheek. as soft as the gesture makes him feel, wonwoo knows to brace himself for the slam of mingyu’s angry length against the back of his throat. it doesn’t happen, at least not right away. he’s surprised when mingyu takes winds the fingers of their free hands together. they slot together as if they’re not meant to be anywhere else. it catches wonwoo so off guard, his eyes wide with surprise, that when mingyu _does_ fuck into his mouth, he swears he would have come on the spot if it weren’t for his sheer willpower and desire to get further than a blowjob tonight.

it’s way too good when the impact causes him to choke slightly, the lack of oxygen flow to his brain making him see white. despite this, he doesn’t pull off, doing what he can to breathe through his nose. he even ignores the tears pooling in the corner of his eyes, not caring if they spill over. 

mingyu waits for wonwoo to regain his composure, grinning lopsidedly at being able to fluster a man that seemed all too similar to steel. as tough as steel is, it still has a melting point, and he can tell wonwoo is about to reach his. what really excites mingyu is the fact that, with every minute that passes, with every inch of his skin explored, wonwoo lets more of himself go. brick by brick, he allows the high wall surrounding him crumble to the ground. he let’s mingyu take the reigns.

he can’t see it, but the heat flushing his body colors him in a way that mingyu can’t help but to admire it against the the fault bathroom lights. he finds wonwoo beautiful like this, even as he continues to fuck into wonwoo’s mouth, circling his hips so he grinds against the inside of wonwoo’s cheeks every now and then. it’s almost like a painting, mingyu thinks. the dark curls that frame the sharp features of his face, the strands sticking to the sweat building on his brow; the vivid red of wonwoo’s lip wrapped around him, stretched in such a lewd way that mingyu questions how he’s been able to hold out this long; even the way the shadows wrap around them in a sensual embrace adds to the image that builds in mingyu’s head.

“fuck… your mouth feels so good…” he stumbles over his words, slurring the sounds together with a pant here and a groan there. it’s then that wonwoo pulls away, releasing mingyu’s member with the most telling _pop_ either of them has ever heard. above him, mingyu looks a little disappointed at the loss of contact, breathing heavily with his eyes large and wanting. they stare at each other quietly for a moment, only the discordant tempo of their breaths audible in the tight space. 

mingyu decides to cut through the heavy tension in the air by pulling wonwoo up with their connected hands, the latter slightly stumbling and falling against mingyu’s chest. wonwoo settles them into a more natural position and juts out his tongue, dragging the soft tip lazily against mingyu’s bottom lip. mingyu chases after wonwoo mouth to initiate another deep kiss, but he’s stopped by a firm press to the center of his chest. wonwoo can’t help but smile at the puppy eyes mingyu manages to throw his way. it’s insane, wonwoo thinks, to be in this situation, with this kind of man, and still somehow find said man to be _cute_ in the midst of it all. 

he doesn’t even bother to think twice, uncharacteristic of the stoic surgeon who’s known to roam the hospital hallways with a cold face, when he presses a chaste kiss, slow and gentle, to mingyu’s cheek. he also doesn’t think twice, words out before he knows it, when he asks a hopeful looking mingyu, “so… your place.. or mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is 11:28pm as i publish this  
> so even if i want to scream at the fact that i wrote this at all  
> i will be considerate of my neighbors
> 
> but srsly im that episode of spongebob where squidward goes into a fetal  
> position chanting "FUUUUTURE, FUUUTURE" except i'm chanting  
> "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNER" instead 
> 
> anyway not sure if im going to make this the only super explicit ch  
> idk are my erotic writing skills even up to par to be able to describe the main course??  
> eeeeeeee lmk what you think,,, if i should or shouldnt..... o<\--< we shall see
> 
> not thoroughly edited yet as usual so if u spot mistakes or inconsistencies PLS CALL ME OUT
> 
> ty for reading!!!


End file.
